This is a pilot trial, single-center, randomized, open-label study of the activity and safety of ECP treatment alone, and in combination with alpha interferon, in patients with chronic hepatitis C who have failed previous therapy with alpha interferon. A total of 15 patients will be randomized to one of three groups: photopheresis alone, photopheresis with 3 MIU of alpha interferon, and photopheresis with 6 MIU of alpha interferon. Primary efficacy of this study will be determined by loss of detectable HCV RNA by TR-PCR. The secondary efficacy will be normalization of serum ALT. The safety and tolerance of photopheresis alone, and as adjunct therapy to interferon-alpha therapy will be evaluated.